


The Shape of You (Let’s Backspace)

by pinkpistol (misssuchaflirt)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, hanamercy au, i just wanted to put it down, it’s silly, just a thing i thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssuchaflirt/pseuds/pinkpistol
Summary: "...those eyes, god those eyes, Hana knows those eyes..."





	The Shape of You (Let’s Backspace)

The first thing that greets Angela when she opens her eyes is the sun, too much of it for her liking, _ugh, no thank you,_ so she turns to her other side to avoid the offending light, only to be met with brown hair and a bare back. _Wait, what?_

There is another woman in the bed, that much is obvious, and said woman is definitely very, _very_ naked. Angela suddenly bolts right up, hands clutching the bedsheets to her chest in an attempt to cover herself. She’s startled for a moment at the prospect of another person in bed with her, but she soon relaxes once her memories from the previous night came back.

 _That’s right, I met her at that new bar and we hit it off before we mutually decided to go back to her place because it was closer, with the sole intention to…_ Angela can feel her face heat up as her mind wanders back to the events of the previous night.  Hot touches, wet kisses, nails raking skin…

 _Mein gott._ Angela knows she probably looks like a tomato right now with the amount of blushing she’s doing. At thirty-seven you would have thought she’d be not so easily flustered about waking up in another woman’s bed anymore, but here she was, bright as a stop light. She shakes her head to get rid of the images, then looks around for a clock.

11: 45 am

_I need to leave._

Not that she had anything planned for today, she’d just overdone her stay. She didn’t have work, she just moved into the city and the hospital just opened. That was also why she was out last night, to celebrate the opening of her friend’s new hospital!

Angela is glad her shifts don’t start til Monday, or else she’d be dead on the job after last night. Today will be spent on recovery, but she was not going to do that with her one night stand, even if that one night stand was very pretty and, from what she remembers from last night, seems like a very fun person to hang out with. So she slowly slips out of the bed, making sure to be as quiet as possible so that she doesn’t wake the sleeping brunette, and starts scavenging the place for her clothes.

It takes her longer than she’d like since they were thrown all about and it didn’t help that this wasn’t her place. After finding all her clothes, Angela quickly dresses herself before searching for a bathroom to check her reflection and attempt to make herself look less of a hot mess.

Once she decides she was decent looking enough to leave, she finally takes another look at the brunette, who was still sleeping. She looks quite peaceful and pretty.

Like, really _really_ pretty, and a lot younger than what Angela usually would have gone for. She looks to be about in her early twenties, maybe mid-twenties? Angela wasn’t quite sure. She didn’t exactly get the woman’s age last night when all she was thinking of was for said to woman to fuc- _Aaaahhh! Ziegler, just get out of here!_

And with that last mental kick to herself, Angela rushes to the door and quickly exits the apartment building without looking back.

 

* * *

 

Hana wakes up to ringing. She blindly reaches towards the sound and knocks a few things off the nightstand before her hand grazes her cell phone. She doesn’t even bother checking the caller ID before answering.

“Hello?” Hana groggily greets.

“’Ello love! How ya feelin’? Is it safe to go back to the flat yet? Is the _hot sexy blonde_ that you texted me ‘bout from last night still there?”, was Lena’s loud and fast reply.

“Shhhhh, it’s too early for this...”

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Lena's voice crackled to life again. “Uh, Hana? It’s like, one pm, love…”

More annoyed groaning was Hana’s only response and Lena laughs.

“Okay, I'll be off ya hair in a bit! I just wanted to check up on you. Go eat something before you starve and have a shower love!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“'Aight, I’m gon’ let ya rest on your own without me there babblin’ your ear off! I’ll just stay at Amélie’s for tonight, _again_. Bye, Hana!”

Hana was about to hang up when she hears Lena gasp, _loudly_ , on the other end and yell _‘Wait!’._ She reluctantly brings the phone back to her ear. “What is it now Lena?”

“Don’t forget! Tomorrow, we’re havin’ lunch with Satya’s friend who recently moved into the city. You can’t miss that! Satya will have our heads!” Hana rolls her eyes. How could she forget? Her boss would kill her.

“I haven’t forgotten. I’ll be there. That’s why I got fucked up last night and not tonight remember?”

“Oh, right. Okay, okay, I’m really gon’ hang up this time. Bye!”

“Bye, Lena.”

And with that Hana hangs up, tosses the phone back onto her night stand, and closes her eyes again, beckoning for slumber to once again succumb her. She can eat and shower later.

 

* * *

 

It was finally Sunday and that meant it was time to meet Satya’s friends.

Angela is currently making her way through the foreign streets, trying to remember the directions Satya had given her. She was glad that she knew Satya, or else she’d be completely lost with moving to a new country and what not, and getting the chance to meet more people in her first week in town? She felt lucky in all honesty.

Speaking of Satya though, the architect had been the one who helped Angela move in and build the new hospital, which was just a couple blocks away  from where Satya’s office building, and Satya’s girlfriend’s store, stood. From what Angela remembers Satya telling her, it was some kind of electronic and gaming store. Really new and small. Satya had mentioned it’s the way that it is because her girlfriend had _trust issues,_ it was how she had put it, so said girlfriend literally only hired three close friends to work at the store. Though it seemed reasonable enough for Angela if the store was just starting out.

After a few minutes of fumbling with her phone on google maps, Angela takes the next right and finds the cafe that Satya wants to meet up at. Angela quickly tucks her phone back into her purse and makes her way over to the door.

 

* * *

 

Hana was currently sitting at a table chatting away with her two best friends, Lena and Lucio, while Lena’s girlfriend Amélie sat to Lena’s right chatting with Satya and Satya’s girlfriend Sombra, Hana’s boss, but first and foremost, close friend.

They were all currently waiting for Satya’s friend to show up. She isn’t late or anything, but rather they were all too early. Satya was the one who planned this get together, so she insisted on being there before anyone else and Sombra wasn’t going to argue. Amélie and Lena had came in second, given that Amélie’s place was right around the corner, and coming in third, Hana arrived about the same time as Lucio.

They are all excited to meet this friend of Satya’s. It was always exciting to add someone new to their little group. Showing them around was the fun part and not to mention that it’s scary moving to a new country on your own, Hana would know when she had moved here for uni. She was lucky enough to one day run into Lena who had reached for the same cup of ramen at a 7 Eleven and Hana had noticed the girl wearing her old university jacket, which was the school Hana is currently attending. They had hit it off pretty well after that.

Being Lena’s friend also meant meeting Amélie which in itself meant meeting Satya and Sombra, and the latter had offered her a job after they had gotten close. Lucio was the nice barista they all liked to order coffee from who thought his job wasn’t cutting it, so Sombra offered him another one at her store with a flexible shift to suit his hectic schedule.

But, enough backstory, Hana’s ready to meet this mystery person. All Hana knows is that she’s an old friend of Satya’s and a doctor. She’s also going to be working at the new hospital Satya had designed and funded.

 _Pretty cool I guess._ Hana never thought she’d become friends with such a diverse group of people with different interests. If she needed anything, her friends always came with the clutch. _LOL, it’s literally like having friends with benefits._ She had to laugh at herself for that.

A few more minutes passes in idle chatter, and Hana is taking a sip of her drink when the door to the cafe opens and she hears Satya calling out to someone. _She’s here!_

Hana turns to look and almost chokes on her own drink at how hard she tries to not do a spit take.

_OMG._

Satya gets up to hug the woman, so does Sombra, and Satya introduces them.

_OMG!_

Satya then slowly makes her way around the group, telling the woman each of their names while said woman shyly smiles and shakes each of their hands, but that smile quickly drops the moment her eyes meet Hana’s, and those eyes, _god those eyes,_ Hana knows those eyes, she had looked straight into them two nights ago as the body they belonged to came undone under her touch.

_OMG!!!_

That cute shy look that once was there seconds ago is then replaced with a look of horror once recognition settled in. Hana almost bolts the fuck out of the cafe.

_I FUCKED SATYA’S DOCTOR FRIEND!_

That just puts a whole new light on the friends with benefits thing.  


**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, I might not, who knows? I certainly don’t :P


End file.
